Internal combustion engines are well known and include gasoline piston engines which are used in automobiles, outboard engines for motorboats, lawn mowers and other equipment as well as diesel engines used in trucks, tractors and similar equipment. The aircraft piston engine is fundamentally the same as that used on automobiles but is engineered for lightweight application and is usually air cooled. Common characteristic features of commercially successful internal combustion engines include the compression of air, raising of air temperature by the combustion of fuel in the air at its elevated temperature, extraction of work from the heated air by expansion to the initial pressure, and exhaust. A common phenomena in combustion engines is referred to as the “knocking” phenomena. This knocking phenomena in internal combustion engines is associated with pressure waves. The literature is full of examples of this phenomena and reference is made to the text referred as Heywood's “Internal Combustion Engine Fundamentals” and to the specification identified as SAE960827. A technique which alleviates the aforementioned problem is highly desirable.